Full Boyle
"Full Boyle" is the 17th episode of Season One of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It originally aired 11th February 2014 to 2.88 million viewers. Episode Synopsis Boyle's tendency to go way overboard and become extremely clingy with his love interests (which Peralta calls "Full Boyle") has him calling on Jake to act as a buffer on his next date with Vivian. Sergeant Jeffords takes a case from Rosa and Amy and gives it to Hitchcock and Scully. Plot Charles is happily singng while he's drying dishes. Jake, Rosa, Amy, and Terry watch him from across the room and Jake noticed that Charles has been acting confident ever since he met Vivian. In the briefing room, when Terry asks Jake about a case, Charles takes over and does the talking. He presents the case about a driver who has been picking up tourists and then robs them at gunpoint. After presenting, he tosses the remote to Terry and everyone in the briefing room seems to be impressed. Gina is disgusted that she was briefly attracted to him. Meanwhile, Gina leads Brian Jensen into Holt's office. Brian says that he met Holt at the African-American Gay and Lesbian New York City Policeman's Association (AAGLYNYCPA, for short) and how the organization has meant a lot to him. As it turns out, Brian visited him to tell Holt that he'd be running for president. When Brian leaves, Holt tells Gina that they have to "destroy" him. Jake goes to Charles in the break room and tries to invite him to a Nets game but Charles declines as it's his and Vivian's 20 day anniversary. As Charles starts telling Jake his plans, Jake looks like he was against the idea and points out that Charles is going "Full Boyle". When Hitchcock asks what it means, it's whenever Charles gets into a new relationship and he gets too intense too quickly, and it ends in heartbreak. Charles assures him that he knows when he's going "Full Boyle" and that he has it under control. Rosa is approcahed by Super Dan as he's looking for "an officer of the law", being off-put by his outfit, Rosa passes him on to Amy. Amy tries to brush him off as well and Dan asks why they aren't taking him seriously. Terry notices and tells Amy and Rosa that they should listen to Dan's statement because it is their policy. On the phone, Charles is inquiring about renting the Statue of Liberty for a romantic evening. Jake has been listening in and tells him how he's "blowing this beyond repair" after Charles puts down the phone. To prove that he isn't near "Full Boyle", Jake tells him to call Vivian and tell her that they are rescheduling. Charles dials the phone and he goes on about wanting to feed Vivian caviar and them opening a joint checking account. Luckily, Jake already hung up the phone after Charles' first sentence. Finally, Charles resolves to admitting that he has gone "Full Boyle". Holt recalled when he first started the organization and how his colleagues laughed although they didn't exactly say no so Holt still went through with it. He and Gina are in Holt's office, planning his reelection campaign. With all the hardwork he put into it, he does not want to give up his presidency. Charles and Jake go over their disguises. Jake is keeping Charles' phone from him so that he wouldn't be able to call Vivian. Charles concludes that since he had been pining over Rosa for two years, his emotions were pent up and now that they were being reciprocated by Vivian, he couldn't help but pour it all out. So Jake and Charles plan that Vivian and Boyle go on a double date so that Jake can hold Charles' hand. Hitchcock approaches Rosa and Amy and asks for the case file for the drug ring since Terry gave it to him and Scully instead. According to Terry, Super Dan was hanging out in rooftops and taking photos of drug deals that can help with the case. Gina enters Holt's office claiming she found something about Brian but apparently it was a different one. Holt says he always ran unopposed so it was different for him to face another candidate. Gina tries to help by giving him ideas to help his campaign. Back to Charles and Jake's case, they successfully hail a cab and while in there, Charles already successfully set up the double date and said that Vivian was going to bring her friend, Bernice. Seeing as the driver was going the right way, they get off the cab and try again. They continue to talk about Charles trying to keep things lowkey. When date night comes, Vivian introduces Jake to Bernice and all promises to keep Boyle from being distracted flies out the window when Jake discovers that he imagined Bernice wrong and fumbles the introduction of his name. During dinner, Bernice tells him that she wanted to be a cop because of Die Hard and Jake's focus on Charles continues to diminish especially when Bernice mentions her sleeping in a Nakatomi Place security shirt. Gina gets her dance troupe, Floorgasm, to perform a dance for Holt that he could use for his campaign. While he appreciates Gina's effort, he sends the rest of her troupe home as he didn't want to risk losing. Holt admits feeling nervous as the people start to enter the room. Vivian excuses herself and Bernice while Jake and Charles panic. Charles over buying his and Vivian tickets to Rome that leaves in two hours and Jake over Bernice. Keeping his composure, Jake advises for Charles to go home and he'll handle telling Vivian and Bernice an excuse. Back at the precinct, Terry is in the break room as Amy and Rosa go to him and tell him to give them back the case in fear that Scully and Hitchcock would mess it up. Apparently, Terry had to give it to them because Super Dan refuses to work with Amy and Rosa anymore after they insulted him. During the AAGLNYCPA meeting, Brian is the one currently talking and Holt and Gina discuss in the background. As Holt comments on Brian's lack of gravita, Gina points out that Brian does have good points and she also tells Holt that his reason for creating the organization is so that people like Brian wouldn't have to struggle for years against discrimination but Holt is holding that inexperience over Brian's head. During Holt's speech, he surprises everyone when he announced that he would be casting his vote on Brian and that he withdraws from the election thus automatically makes Brian the new president. As Holt shakes Brian's hand, he threathens him of impeachment if he does anything wrong. As Jake hands Bernice and Vivian's coats and explains to them why Charles had to leave, he sees Charles walk by outside the building and promptly goes outside to stop Charles from coming back in the restaurant. As it turns out, Charles bought an engagement ring when he left. Jake grabs it and threatens to drop it in a pan of hotdogs. They then threaten to pepper spray each other. As soon as Jake drops the ring, the spraying starts. The next day as they continue the case, they apologize to each other and continue riding cabs to find their perp. In the precinct, Rosa and Amy are still there even after their shift and apparently they called Super Dan back at the precinct so they can ask him about what he knew and finally take him seriously. Super Dan points out one man from their folder and is finally asked to tell them his statement. Amy then talks to Terry and tells him that they were wrong and they now understand that they should be helping other people out, no matter what. Jake and Charles continue their ongoing debacle on Charles going "Full Boyle" until Charles notices that the driver has gone in a different route. The driver then says he has to pull over because of a flat tire. As soon as the driver brings out his gun, they make the arrest. They get back to the precinct and Jake tells Charles the driver is in the interrogation room but to Charles' surprise, the room was set up for a date. According to Jake, when he checked Charles' phone there were hundreds of texts from Vivian asking about Charles, a selfie he cannot unsee, and dozens of voicemails. Jake plays back one of Vivian's voicemails and it turns out, Vivian is scared that she was moving too fast. Jake then says that Vivian has gone "Full Boyle" so he planned for them to see each other. Boyle proposes to Vivian as Jake and Amy watch from the other side of the two-way mirror. Seeing how he handled Charles and Vivian's dilemma, Amy takes back calling Jake immature about relationships. Jake calls her a fart monster. Cast Cultural References * Jake says "Canada is Odie to America's Garfield." Garfield is a cartoon cat and the main character in the comic strip of the same name. Odie is Garfield's dopey, but lovable canine companion. * When pretending to be a tourist, Jake says he's in New York to hold a sign outside the Today show. It's common for tourists to stand outside of the studio where the morning show is taped for a chance to appear on television. * Jake's date mentions she loves Die Hard so much, she sleeps in a Nakatomi Plaza t-shirt. Nakatomi Plaza is the fictional setting of the film. * Jake's date mentions she is a fan of The Nets, an American professional basketball franchise located in Brooklyn. * While undercover, Jake and Charles both say they have similar personalities to the character Carrie from Sex and the City. Soundtrack *Charles sings "Escape (The Piña Colada Song)" by Rupert Holmes while at a murder scene. Trivia *Charles was known by a barista as "Charlize Broil" for five years before he corrected her. *The episode's title is spoken 9 times by characters. *Gina says "I can't believe I was just briefly attracted to Boyle!" She would later go on to become Charles' casual sex partner. Quotes Peralta: How'd the interview with the victim go? Boyle: Went okay. Guy was from Canada, said it was probably his fault for getting robbed and apologized for wasting my time. Peralta: (laughing and shaking his head) Oh, Canada. Truly Odie to America's Garfield. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes written by Norm Hiscock Category:Episodes directed by Craig Zisk